


[Meta] On Wash and the Meta in Season 8

by anneapocalypse



Series: Red vs. Blue Meta [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Meta, Nonfiction, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Thanks to flowersforgraves for podmetaing this work, which you may listen tohere!
Relationships: The Meta | Agent Maine & Agent Washington
Series: Red vs. Blue Meta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[Meta] On Wash and the Meta in Season 8

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to flowersforgraves for podmetaing this work, which you may listen to [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047506)

For all we talk about season 8 Wash, we don’t talk nearly enough about the utter paradox of his onscreen relationship with the Meta in that season. So much of their interaction in that season (Wash understanding the Meta’s nonverbal communication, Wash calling for a medic, the Meta apparently fucking with Wash deliberately by pretending not to have seen the floating ball) is widely read as evidence of Wash and Maine’s prior friendship, while at the same time, outside of the tiny handful of die-hard Maine fans, it is also widely accepted that by season 8 there was approximately none of Maine left and certainly not enough left to save. 

Those two things _cannot_ both be true. This is completely aside from whatever your conception of Maine’s personality during Freelancer–regardless, either there is enough of Maine still there to have that connection with Wash, or there isn’t. While the Meta is truly _the Meta_ –a collection of personality fragments occupying one human brain–erratic or inconsistent behavior is not only reasonable but [to be expected](https://anneapocalypse.dreamwidth.org/19999.html). Post-EMP, though? Either Maine is still in there or he isn’t.

And to have any kind of coherent read on Maine/the Meta _as a character_ in season 8 and not just a plot device–and by extension, to have a coherent read on Wash and his relationship to Maine–you really have to decide _What Is The Truth_ , was Maine still there or wasn’t he, and how does that reflect on Wash and the way he treats his old teammate?


End file.
